Oh what Two will Sacrifice when a Fighter meets a Demon
by Bitter Rabbit
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi thought their relationship was complicated before... But when two demons show up wanting to claim Ritsuka's soul Soubi finds these damn demons to be a problem. Especially when one of them seems quite obsessed with HIS Ritsuka.


**I know that people don't often like cross-overs. Though this idea came to me the other day and I thought it would be awesome to write.  
I kinda want this to be a relationship progression story... So... I hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**A New Target Found**

* * *

Soubi sighed. Sitting alone in his apartment he felt disheartened. Ritsuka had shown up with more bruises as of late. He tried to hide them but Soubi could always tell when he would favor a hand from pain. Or limp ever so slightly due to and ankle he had hurt...

He picked up his cell phone and debated texting Ritsuka to see if he could come over but choose against it. _Damn it_, he cursed under his breath. He wished the boy would just get out of that house so he wouldn't have to endure so much pain. It really did hurt him to see Ritsuka injured, and it seemed to be getting worse. He would not have been surprised in the least to one day get a text from Ritsuka saying he had gone to the hospital. He wished that Ritsuka would run away and live with him, he had offered many times, and been refused all of them.

What should one do love is being hurt so terribly by someone dear to them...

* * *

"GET OUT!" she shouted furiously shoving her son's face into the shower she used the nozzle she aimed the water at his face. He tried to pull her hand off the back of his neck but wasn't strong enough to. The water poured over his mouth and nose and he kept coughing, he could only manage to get a breath in here and there…

"Mother Stop!" he pleaded… _I'm going to drown_…

"THEN GET OUT!" She yelled.

"NO!"

"Then die!" she spat aiming the spout right into his face and though he tried to turn his head away she held him, still holding the back of his neck firm.

"I wish you weren't born! I wish you had never been born!" In a fury she sent the shower head colliding with her child's temple. Ritsuka saw stars but also made sure to take the break in the water stream to breathe.

Turning from the bathroom she ran to her room slamming the door and locking herself in. It took a moment for Ritsuka to compose himself and turn off the shower. His head throbbed painfully but… He had to check on his mother… She could be crying… If she was crying then... She might be lonely…

Soaked black hair, amethyst eyes, and downcast ears. This was the image that met him when he passed the mirror but he hardly stopped to look. He went down the hall to his mother's door placing his head against it. "Mother... Are you alright?"

"Go AWAY!" she screamed furiously.

"Mother please come out... I don't want you to be alone..." he said softly. He could hear her crying from just inside the door and he turned around slumping against it to the floor. Bringing his knees in close he folded his arms and buried his face in the soaked sleeves of his jacket shivering slightly.

* * *

Sitting on the roof of the building next door was a boy about Ritsuka's age. His hair bluish-grey, his eyes the color of the hope diamond, he wore modern day clothes but he didn't always. There had been a time when he would dress in proper Victorian fashion. His current outfit (while expensive) was nowhere near the primp and proper regal standards to which he used to hold his outfits. He had been listening to the shouts from where he sat.

"Are you an abused brat's soul is the one you want?" Ciel asked dully a knee pulled up to his chest, he rested his cheek upon it. Ever since Ciel had become a demon and Sebastian had been forced into serving him they had spent their time going from contract to contract. Not legal ones. A demon could not have two contracts at the same time, and since his contract with Ciel was permanent they had to use other means…

Sebastian who had been leaning against the chimney of the house a few feet away smiled. He wore a black trench coat with matching gloves and polished shoes.

"There is something about it; I think it would be delicious... Can't you smell it? Don't you think so too?" Sebastian asked eyeing the little demon.

"Not really," Ciel answered getting to his feet. "If he agrees the contract will be made tomorrow then…"

Sebastian looked at his Master. Ciel was growing weary of the world and it was obvious. He was growing tired of this meal to meal lifestyle. It couldn't be helped. A demon had to eat after all... Ciel too had to eat even though he fought tooth and nail to avoid eating that first soul, and had almost starved he put it off so long. But coming to the realization that he was bound (like all demons) to consume souls he gave in and ate one, though he refused to admit if it was delicious or not. Ciel never did tell Sebastian what he thought...

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said bowing.

"Alright, let's go back to the hotel…" Ciel said dully and Sebastian picked him up before jumping into the air and disappearing from sight.

* * *

**A Word from B. Bunny: _A short intro but future chapters will be longer. I promise! I'm going to switch this around from the Loveless, Kuroshitsuji, and the Cross-over sections on the sight because I know some people only check one and some only check another. But anyway, I hope the readers who don't mind cross-overs enjoy._**

**_As a fan of both, it leaves me as a writer not knowing who to root for because both sets are adored characters. So..._**


End file.
